


【Moonsun】孤品

by HEAVEN_J



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 12
Collections: 神爱世人





	1. Kiddo

1.

文星伊放学的时候看见金容仙正在学校外面儿等她。胸罩外套件皮衣插着兜儿歪在沙冰摊边上，竖起的衣领呼啦啦地兜风，马丁靴上的铆钉锃光瓦亮。她正兴高采烈地跟老板说多加两勺糖浆。桶装糖浆草莓味儿，是特别劣质的鲜粉色。她一边说话一边拿口香糖在嘴里打响儿，看起来挺悠哉，要不是文星伊心里知道，绝不会想到这人是在等自己。

已经到夏天的尾巴，气候渐凉，有了点秋天的味道。老板估计下周就得撤了沙冰改卖八宝粥和牛奶。金容仙赶上末班车，千方百计地游说老板卖一杯是一杯，机不可失失不再来。最后拿一杯的钱买了两杯份，端着碗眼看着就要倒的巨型沙冰走过来，笑眯眯地问文星伊要不要吃。

文星伊是个早产儿，天生体弱，惧寒畏凉。眼看着那碗沙冰顶上一股冷气直上云霄，吓得连连摇头拒绝，下意识地拉高了外套拉链。

她今年刚满十七岁，正应该是女孩儿跑进青春期末尾的时候。但由于实在是瘦，与同龄人在千篇一律的校服外套下面发育出的漂亮曲线相比，到底是起伏小了些。身板纸一样薄，被宽大的校服一罩，活像个支棱着衣服四处跑的衣架子。她把外套袖子卷起来，松紧带的袖口卡在肘关节下面，在皮肤上印出一圈压痕。

金容仙迫不及待地要在夏末的风里大快朵颐，但又舍不得口香糖剩下的那点儿甜味。两相取舍后决定一个不落，于是拿舌头把口香糖扫进腮帮子里存着，再舀满满一勺冰塞进嘴里。

冰。好冰。冰得天灵盖上吹汽笛。

金容仙用舌头搅着沙冰在嘴里滚，“嘶嘶呼呼”地里外送气。好容易吞下去，却发现除了冰，半点儿味道都没尝出来。不免心生不满，瞪着冰山顶的粉色糖浆看了一会儿，反手递给走在自己身后的文星伊。

“干嘛？”文星伊怕手冰，揣在兜里不愿意伸出来。

“不好吃，给你了。”金容仙说。

文星伊拒绝：“太冰了，我不吃。”

金容仙容不得拒绝，硬是把她的手拽出来，再把沙冰往她手里一塞，吹胡子瞪眼：“拿着。”

文星伊被冻得呲牙，迅速蜷起手指只用四个指尖提溜着碗边，低声抱怨道：“不喜欢就不要卖这么多嘛。”

“要你管。”金容仙翻个白眼，空下来的手缩进袖子里，把口香糖从腮帮子里勾下来重新嚼软。

文星伊盯着她被风吹得直往上扬的头发叹口气，有心要扔了手里的沙冰，又到底没能提起这个胆子，只得捧着碗跟在人身后，还得小心着不叫融化的冰水滴到手上。

前头的人踢踏着脚步走了一阵，又像突发奇想一样扭过身来问：“哎，你一会儿干什么去？”

“喏。”文星伊抬一抬背着书包的肩膀，“回家写作业。”

“嘁。”金容仙撇嘴，伸手扯文星伊的脸颊，“听话宝宝。没劲。”又慢下脚步来等文星伊并排，挑眉道：“晚点儿陪我蹦迪去？”她描得很浓的眼线在眼角拖出一道尾，向上飞起时像有某种未知生物寄居其中，在空气里撩开一片轻薄的纱。

文星伊侧头想了想今天的作业安排，点头道：“行，但不能太晚。”

“怎么，你今天得住家里？”

“嗯，我妈今天回来。”

金容仙轻轻皱了下眉，却很快又笑道：“知道了，会早点让乖宝宝回家的。”说完便靠过来挽住文星伊的手臂，半个身体的重量都挂到人身上去，丝毫不顾虑小孩还得提防手里的沙冰洒在衣服上。敞胸露怀的成年女人揣着中学生的臂膀，好像青天白日里搞人口诱拐。

“那……”文星伊停下来，薄薄的身板打得直挺。晚夏的风把她的脸颊刮出抹红色。她咬着嘴唇，从牙缝里吐出问句：“今天还做么？”

什么？

金容仙愣一愣，反应过来后眯着眼大笑出声，贴在文星伊的身侧被风呛得直咳嗽。半晌弯腰在小孩洗得白净的外套上蹭掉眼泪，抬一抬下巴颏，贴着小孩脸颊边道：“你想做吗？”

融化的粉色冰水一晃，顺着文星伊的手臂淌下来，染红她挽起的袖口。

金容仙比文星伊先惊叫出声，低头去看渗进布料里的粉色糖浆，很是困扰似地：“哎，这还能不能洗掉啊。”

文星伊咋舌，总算找到契机扔掉了沙冰。她把袖子拉得更高，躲开金容仙的方向甩了甩手，拧着眉毛故作凶狠地道：“洗不掉怪谁？”

“都是老板糖浆放太多啦。”金容仙轻易甩锅给无辜受害者，眼里笑意盈盈。突然抓过文星伊的手，张口舔了下指缝里快要干涸的糖水。

“金容仙！”高中生被她吓得猛地抽回手，花容失色，“你干嘛呢！”

金容仙回味着舌尖的味道——这时候才尝出来糖浆的味道，虽然没什么草莓的意思，但甜味儿却很足——她像只餍足的猫一样晃了晃脑袋，点着文星伊的脑袋色厉内荏，“要叫姐姐！”

小孩被她弄得耳朵尖都是红色，支支吾吾说不出话来，扯一下书包带子抬脚就走，一边胳膊白花花地露在阳光底下晃眼。


	2. Teen

2.

金容仙坐在吧台的时候被查了身份证。准确地说，是直接被酒保要求离开——“小姑娘，等人的话不可以坐在这里噢。我们这边是不向未成年人提供服务的，门口那里有专门的等候区，还有娃娃机可以玩。”业务熟练，措辞温和，算得上是业界典范。

金容仙穿着粉色卫衣和白色运动裤，素面朝天头发扎在脑后。撑着下巴斜过视线瞟了他一眼，才伸手从斜挎着的小背包里往外摸身份证。

她把身份证拍在吧台上，扬脸笑着说“麻烦来一杯龙舌兰”的样子颇有几分耀武扬威的意思，好像上头减一减能得出的数字“十九”让她在这一瞬间成了手持免死金牌的某种特权阶级——当然后来这杯龙舌兰只被舔了一口，辣得她连连吐舌，跳着脚绕到另一边的吧台苦着脸点了一杯调味气泡酒饮料。

她百无聊赖地吸着手里蓝紫渐变的特调饮料，看舞台上打碟的DJ结束了最后小节，站起身跟台下示意，然后跟上台的工作人员一起慢悠悠地往下撤键盘音序器之类的设备。音乐倒是没停，音响里随机播放近日的流行曲目，可能没怎么用心选过，风格跨度大得夸张，像在两道城墙上开大叉。

播到近日爆火的比心挑战曲目remix版本的时候下一场的表演人终于上台。迪斯科风格的鼓点停下来，一个女人单手拎着麦架上台，一边耳返绕在脖子上，嘴唇贴近麦克低声道：“mic test，1，2，3。”她身后是自带的乐队成员。一架键盘，一架鼓，两把吉他一把贝斯。成员们都低头调试自己的乐器，鼓手颠了两下底鼓，鼓棒在手里甩一个花。显而易见是颇有经验的乐团。

金容仙的耳朵被这队上台来的乐手们短暂拯救，自然而然地对他们生出点额外的期待。撅着嘴吸了两口饮料，满满含了一嘴却不往下咽，鼓着腮帮子瞪大了眼睛相当明目张胆地打量舞台中央的主唱。

女人皮衣仔裤铆钉靴。外套是两层拉链设计，里面一层严严实实地拉到顶，外面一层完全敞开，衣摆垂下，跟松垮的腰带偶尔纠缠在一起。铆钉靴自带增高，让她比真实身高高了不少，衬得一双腿笔直修长，仔裤包臀，胯高而窄。整个人生得很流畅，像毛笔尖淌下来的一滴墨。

她化很浓的烟熏妆，脸太小的缘故，烟熏眼妆像是扣在脸上的面罩。手指收拢在麦克上，比起周身张扬的气场来说，贴在麦克上的手指力道显得过分温柔缠绵。绕在剑柄的柔情万种，剑欲出鞘的佐罗。

金容仙终于把那口酒水咽下喉咙。在嘴里含了太久，冷气逸散，煲出温度。没剩多少酒精味道的液体流进食道里，新一轮的音乐炸在耳边。

绿日的《21 guns》，跟主唱一身装扮相应，唱的也是朋克。不过就今日而言应当算是“大众朋克”，究竟是迎合市场的选曲还是个人追求的执着，便不得而知。

前奏起得很稳，金容仙模糊估计只比原唱升了三个key，于是猜测女主唱音域在女性中应该较低。对方一开口，果然验证她的猜测。比起绿日主唱少年感十足的声线要沉一些，因为类型差别过大，而一时间没办法做出什么合适的对比。

金容仙从吧台椅上跳下来，举着没喝完的酒歪歪斜斜地穿过人群靠近舞台。

主唱很会调动现场气氛，再加上是人人耳熟能详的曲目，唱到副歌的时候手臂一扬，很轻易地带动了现场大合唱。金容仙挣扎着挤到舞台边上的时候发现自己已经声嘶力竭地在跟着大吼“you're in ruins”。酒杯被她捏在手心里，里面原本剩的大半杯又泼出去一半，她的手指靠在玻璃杯上，变成粘嗒嗒的紫色。

女主唱踩着音响在离她半臂远的地方唱最后一段副歌。喊人们高举双臂的同时却摇晃着脚步走过来弯下腰，腰带垂下来，金属扣轻微的撞击声推开满场的音乐传进金容仙的耳朵。女主唱弯下腰，脸便正对着金容仙的眼睛。金容仙看清她的五官，发现这人似乎比自己想象中的还要更年轻一些。然后她看到女主唱微微举起空着的手，手指环握，做出端着酒杯的样子。

舞台上的人直视着她的眼睛，以空气酒杯向她示意，接着将手抬高，在半空中一叩——她以舌尖顶着上颚，用弹舌声模拟碰杯。

“Cheers。”她在观众大合唱的最后一个音节里说道。

人群在尾奏里沸腾，陆陆续续高呼起主唱的名字：“Moonstar！Moonstar！Moonstar！”

主唱却在人群的欢呼声里平静下来，随意地拿手背抹了抹脖子上的汗，把刚才演唱中甩到身前来的长发慢慢地顺到脑后去，稍微喘了口气，便随着再次响起的音乐投入进下一首歌中。

她和她的乐队总共演出五首歌。半个小时左右的时间燥得人群几乎把酒吧的屋顶掀掉。最后一首结束的时候她免不了大声地喘息，收麦跟观众道谢，对台下撕心裂肺的“Encore”只回以一个很浅的微笑。她的眼妆有些化开了，被汗水带着染开更大的面积，有些凌乱，但并不太显得狼狈。

粘在金容仙手上的酒液早就干透了。她粉红色卫衣的袖子上留下点不知道能不能洗干净的痕迹。她看着那个被叫做“Moonstar”的女主唱再次拎起麦架，即将原路下台。突然双手撑着舞台，略一纵跃，就轻轻松松地翻了上去，引起人群一阵小小的骚动。

她从舞台的边缘径直走到Moonstar的背后，舞台灯光和酒精发生化学作用，把她的脸蒸出接近自己上衣的粉色。

“喂！”她颇有底气地用一个字代称陌生人。

女主唱转过身来，看起来有些困惑：“什么事……”

金容仙不给她机会把问号表达出来，就一把揪着她的外套，抬头吻住了她的嘴唇。

她在底下一阵惊呼里几乎算是详尽地舔了一圈女主唱的嘴唇，这才退开一点缓口气，对着人家闪烁不明的眼睛一挑眉毛道：“就这种事，干吗？”


	3. Adult

3.

金容仙跟认识不超过五小时、甚至连真名都不知道的人在酒吧后台滚成一团。

后台杂物凌乱堆积，破了面的鼓和崩了弦的吉他彼此依靠，积一层薄薄的灰。空间过窄，冷气不足，空气里泛着蝉翼般薄的黏热。金容仙手心出汗，之前干透的酒重新被打湿，在她的指缝里缠缠绵绵，再被她随手抹到女主唱的身上。

Moonstar朋克精神，真空穿外套。双层拉链一开，底下就是白花花的皮肤在昏暗灯光下影影绰绰。连内衣都没有半截，赤裸乳房与陌生人打照面，来不及羞涩就被人抹一层紫色酒液。

金容仙卫衣脱了一半，只来得及从里面伸出一只手臂。她十九岁，手臂嫩得像截莲藕，连肌肉都仍然是柔软的，弯折起来钩住女主唱的脖子，同她接吻。

两个人嘴唇跟嘴唇抵在一起，舌头在彼此口腔里打一套你来我往循环往复的咏春。

嘴唇分开，却不收回舌头，蜿蜒着舔过对方的下颚和颈线，好像汗水在另一个人的身上能发酵出什么不同的滋味。

女主唱湿漉地喘息，掀开金容仙的卫衣，隔着她带胸垫的白色小背心吮吸她的乳尖。舌尖艳红滚烫，立刻在棉质的布料上洇开一圈水渍。

“呜。”金容仙只是很低地呜咽一声，探着脑袋，张口用牙齿撕磨Moonstar肩头一块小小的皮肉。没几下就让原本很白的肩膀多出一块青紫的瘀血。

Moonstar并不在意这些小伤小痛，眉头都不见多皱一下。甩掉身上剥了一半的外套，低头舔湿右手食指并中指，小指稍稍一勾金容仙的裤带，甚至不必将那件宽松的运动裤扯下来，整只手就顺利的滑进了女孩的腿间——金容仙小腹紧实、线条利落，如同为此刻做好了充足的准备。

意识到对方又湿又热的手指勾在底裤裆布的边缘，金容仙微微瑟缩了一下，挣脱了卫衣的双臂环抱着Moonstar的肩膀，咽了口唾沫道：“你……你轻一些。”

女主唱左手抱着她光裸的后背，闻言一笑，调侃道：“干什么？第一次啊？”

金容仙捏着她肩膀的手指紧了紧，把脸进她颈窝里，小幅度点头，声音发闷：“嗯。”

“——？”Moonstar脸上表情在很短的一个瞬间扭曲了一下，手上动作一顿，像咬着舌头一样道：“靠，你说真的？你——你是处啊？”

“干嘛？”金容仙把脑袋抬起来，扬起来跟女主唱对视，脸色一半挑衅一半不耐，“你看不起处女？”

“没、不是……”女主唱这时候觉得自己有点儿提不起朋克那劲了，手在对方裤裆里有些不上不下的，犹豫了下才接着道，“那你……成年了吧？”她抿抿嘴唇，“坐牢的事儿我可不干啊。”

金容仙一天被质疑两次年龄，很是受到冒犯，说话声儿都高了几个分贝，怒道：“成年了！身份证看不看？！”

“呃……不、不用。”

“那还做不做？”

Moonstar手靠着她的小腹，感受到她的腹部因为愤怒地说话而起伏，柔软的皮肤一下一下鼓动，没忍住把手背靠得更近了一些，舔舔嘴唇上一滴汗，道：“做。”

于是接着做。

热气一层一层向上蒸腾，汗水更多地分泌出来，属于人类的气味从口鼻汗腺中外泄，贴在一起的皮肉拥有不属于自身的温度。覆盖范围极小的交缠，半截腿从沙发上掉下去，甲油靓丽的脚趾悬在地表之上。地面是抽丝毛毡，舔上来，脚心发痒，肌肉紧绷的小腿一下一下地打晃。

得知一个不算秘密的秘密，Moonstar心有戚戚，下手情不自禁谨慎许多。手指小心试探，居然要屈尊降贵伸舌头把她舔得更开。于是昏暗阴影里看见大腿内侧一朵小小的花，暗沉的红色，有同样暗沉的绿叶烘托。舔着湿嫩的阴唇，舌尖顶着发硬勃起的阴蒂，退开换气的时候却定睛去看那一朵花。皮肤纹路过于清晰，动作间竟能够反射这个空间里过分黯淡的光线。

女主唱伸手抠了抠，眼看着边角剥落。她笑一下：“纹身贴？”没有嘲笑的意思，但难免略显唐突。

金容仙眼睫上下，泪珠挂上睫毛，此刻如一个玲珑剔透的娃娃，面色白里透红。闻言红色更甚，手伸过来拨开Moonstar的脸。“是啦！”凶巴巴地承认，又要摇着嘴唇诸多解释，“纹身、纹身会很痛嘛。”

Moonstar看她圆圆脸嘟嘟嘴，如看一个暖巢中的幼崽。虚张声势的张牙舞爪，初成型的尖牙落在颈间也只会留下淡淡的齿痕。笑意更深，甚至于调侃，凑在她耳边道：“做爱也会痛，那做么？”

角色调转，金容仙瞠目结舌，觉得面前人物着实恶劣透顶，咬牙切齿恨不能揪下她提起来微笑的那两片可恶的嘴唇。但不愿服输。两军对阵箭在弦上，疼痛尚算次要，此事已经上升尊严层面，半点犹豫都即刻被判定败北。

于是梗着脖子，眼睛更圆，以挑衅来充实心虚：“当然要做，你废话真的很多。”话语间拉着Moonstar的脖子去咬她嘴唇，恶生胆边，下口实实在在，咽下来一块半死不活的唇皮，门牙染一弯鲜红。

这下Moonstar亲身体验，痛得皱脸，不得不重新评估方才结论。匆匆退开舔一舔自己可怜的嘴唇。心甘情愿落入挑衅圈套，不再摆一些装模做样的情人假象，抬高人大腿，指尖同那朵死掉的暗红色小花打个招呼，径直没入湿润的深处。

金容仙悲鸣着挺起腰身，细碎的疼痛抢先快感一步占据她的大脑。

Moonstar倾身下来，吻她赤裸的前胸，吻她起伏身体上唯一仍残留少年瘦削的锁骨，舌尖陷进去，如同朝池塘中心丢一枚硬币，无人知晓的飘渺愿望经此跌进金容仙的身体。

金容仙抱着她的脖子，一条腿勾着她的腰，在几个呻吟的间隙中咽下多余的口水。女主唱的操弄是完全的自我中心，如一种探索，大开大合与细致的温柔之间无章可循。金容仙是一道困进三棱镜的光。被散射被分解，无穷尽个折叠以后却无法在出口与自己相遇。

Moonstar听着金容仙在自己耳边哭泣一般的声音。心想，她很适合唱歌。

性爱结束得很快。金容仙下身泥泞的阴毛上沾了一点点鲜血。她很新奇地伸手去把玩，双腿因为长时间的用力僵直而打颤，却还要恶作剧地挺起腰，试图将粘腻的血色糊到Moonstar的裤子上。

女主唱拉住她的脚踝，又看一眼她大腿上的纹身贴。开口道：“你这个质量太差了，下次我给你画一个。”

她不常许诺“下次”，这回出口得却很轻易。但一切顺理成章水到渠成，因而并不在两人心中掀起任何涟漪。

金容仙用另一只脚去踢她的手，笑嘻嘻地点头：“好啊。”

又说：“我叫金容仙。”

Moonstar捏着她脚踝，看她血管在灯下变作紫色。

“喂！”金容仙用力地往回收脚，“我告诉你名字了！”

Moonstar回头看她，又笑：“你不是知道我叫什么吗？”

“啊？叫什么？”

“Moonstar啊。”并非谎话。

金容仙彻底被激怒，猛地抽回自己的腿，跪坐起来，伸手去沙发背后捞自己掉下去的卫衣，口中愤愤：“靠，爱说不说。”

Moonstar在她后颈上捏一捏，如安抚一只暴躁的小狗，道：“我叫文星。星星的星。”


	4. Sister

4.

“别动！”金容仙坐在她大腿上替她晕染眼角的颜色。她说话的时候气息打在她的鼻尖，是葡萄唇蜜的甜味。

文星伊嗅着这股味道，正襟危坐着，心里却走神回忆昨日的唇膏应当是蜂蜜西柚。她此刻与平常的学生打扮全然不同——烟灰色立领皮衣，修身小脚牛仔裤，侧面缀有铆钉的马丁靴。头发从左侧翻右侧，紧贴着头皮编了细小的辫子。她原本生得苍白，眼妆的黑色压在她的脸上，更加显得她白得如一面惨淡的墙。

金容仙完成了眼妆最后的部分，随手丢掉化妆刷，按着文星伊的肩膀拉开两人距离，眯着眼睛打量。

文星伊往下吞咽富余的口水，张扬的眼妆却搭配戚戚的神色，嗓音干瘪：“像、像吗？”

“嗯……”金容仙沉吟一阵，如同严苛的评论家审视一件作品，最后摆手，勉强开口，“马马虎虎吧。”

“是吗……”文星伊预料如此，但直面现实还是难免失望，微微低下头，手指抠在牛仔裤前后拼接的裤缝上。

金容仙勾着她的下巴：“别低头啊，低头就更不像了！”

“噢、噢！”文星伊连忙抬头，控制着自己的面部肌肉，努力从记忆库中调动，试图用自己的脸复原出记忆中的面容。

只有两个人的房间里分明有第三个人存在。躯体长在文星伊的身上，灵魂融在金容仙那里。仿佛从天而降的一张网，将两个看似不相干的人笼罩其中。却又过分脆弱，使得里面的两个人丝毫不敢挣扎，反而要越来越向彼此靠近，从而避免给网造成任何损伤。

文星伊的姐姐就存在于这个房间中。乐队主唱、重型机车骑手。比文星伊大八岁，认真算起来，今年刚好二十五。跟文星伊一路按部就班地读书不同，她姐姐升上初中就开始逃学，高中宣布自己的音乐生涯正式启动，从此混在乐队和练习室的时间比在学校还要长，终于因为出勤率太低遭到学校劝退。

爸妈气得七窍生烟，轮流出门满大街抓她回学校，但毕竟道高一尺魔高一丈，每天按固定路线上下班的成人哪里知道混子高中生的狡兔三窟。最终只能示威一般地、以断生活费来维持家长最后的尊严。奈何她也并不放在眼里，倒不如说因此更加地无拘无束。也不知道她哪儿来的赚钱路子，但确实活得潇洒，少了些循规蹈矩的精致，多出来些浪子的不羁。我要从南走到北，我还要从白走到黑。

偶尔手头紧了，就半夜三更顺着排水管道爬上来敲文星伊的窗户，拜托妹妹从零花钱里匀一点出来给她救急。

“我过几天就还你！”她姐姐踩着窗台冲她眨眼睛，把钱塞进怀里，哧溜一声就消失在黑黢黢的夜色里。文星伊轻手轻脚地去洗手间搓一条抹布出来，小心翼翼地就着夜灯昏暗的光线擦掉姐姐留在窗台上的脚印。

她姐姐叫“文星”，她叫“文星伊”。不像个名字，反而像个流水线上的产品编号。

文星伊时常会想自己对于父母来说是不是只是姐姐的一个副本。他们把姐姐养坏了，所以再重新拿一个恢复出厂设定的她来重新养起。假如“文星伊”也同样沦为失败作，那之后是不是还可以有“文星贰”，甚至于“文星叁”。

但金容仙是病毒。

文星伊跟姐姐泾渭分明地活到十四岁，眼看着已经成为德智体美劳全面发展的新时代好少年，却在见到金容仙的那个瞬间，回忆起自己体内跟文星同根同源的血液。这是根源腐败，基因作祟。因而无论之后再有文星贰还是文星叁，只要金容仙存在，她们都命中注定与文星靠拢看齐，不可抵抗地偏离轨迹。

是的，确实如此，绝无夸大。文星伊遇见金容仙那天，刚刚满十四岁。

措辞失误，这一“见”，不能算作“遇见”，而应该是“看见”。文星伊在自己十四岁生日这一天，看见了金容仙。

她来姐姐近日驻唱的酒吧找人——即便家中父母从来无处寻觅文星的行踪，妹妹却是这方面的特权阶级。某种程度而言，算是文星作为姐姐的一份责任体现——酒吧的工作人员熟悉她的身份，为避免不必要的麻烦，直接招呼她自己去后台。

文星伊穿过堆满了杂物而显得有些拥挤的过道，脚下转弯就直面候场室的木门。酒吧老板葛朗台转世，酒吧生意兴隆，越做越大，客人看不见的后台却疏于修缮。木门经久失修，手动关闭，自动开启。关门的时候如果没有再三确认已经关严，下一秒就立刻荡开二指宽的缝隙彰显存在。

今日不巧，房内人看来一向没有谨慎的习惯。

文星伊正要推门，便听见那缝隙里隐隐传来压抑的低喃。

好奇心是人类社会赖以进步的动力，但同样也是毁灭的祸端源泉。

文星伊停下脚步，吞咽口水，小心翼翼地将眼睛对上那道缝隙，并未意识到这便是命中注定的开端，亦是病毒入侵——

金容仙印进她的眼睛里，是一场未曾事先预告的坠落，十米高台跳水，万米高空降落，重力加速度下与角膜接触，初次见面的陌生身躯被瞳孔无穷尽地包容。

她先是见到她反向弯曲的腰身，如即将死去的虾，有悖于生理构造地暴露全部的腰腹，最脆弱细嫩的部位向上弓起，白色里渗透出象征死亡的粉红，被淡淡的水光包裹，就仿佛正自主地发出光芒。

她被那一截即将折断的腰身折断了舌头。她忘记自己上一刻究竟是打算推门还是出声。但她现在无疑再也做不到其中任何一样。她就只是站在那里，她失去舌头的口腔分泌出过多的唾液，而她呆愣，僵直的身体唯一能做的只有紧闭双唇阻止唾液流出去。她回忆那一个瞬间，感到的是突如其来澎湃的食欲，她的大脑和身体呈现面对饕餮盛宴的生理反应，而这不合逻辑的冲动几乎使她窒息。

然后她才看见金容仙的脸。皱着眉，眯着眼，微微张开的嘴唇露出牙齿和舌尖。她看上去无比痛苦，但又甘之若饴。她很轻很轻地呻吟，用支在细细的手腕上细细的手去推搡另一个人的脑袋。

另一个人。那个人。

文星伊看到她的脸。

一双眼，或者一个唇尖，就足够她辨认出这张脸全部的轮廓。

她的姐姐，她的母版，她的原型机。就在那里。就在那张散发着淡淡皮革和烟酒味道的沙发上，正俯身亲吻那只自取灭亡的虾子，以双手赋予她心甘情愿的痛苦。

她们的手指纠缠在一起，文星按住那截腰，将自己赤裸的胸膛与她赤裸的身体贴在一起。金容仙在她的手里蜷缩又摊开，像一张染作红色的纸团，勾着手腕喊她的名字，然后在她又一次进入的时候音调扭曲。“星……”

就在这一个模糊的文字里，文星伊忽然察觉到原来汗腺真的是长在人身体上的孔洞。汗水，汹涌的汗水，像泄洪一样地从这些孔洞里淌出来。她正在脱水，在阴暗的酒吧后台脱水。她应该立刻被关进病房里去，立刻挂上足够多的葡萄糖和生理盐水。不然她就要死，不然她就会死。她刚刚活到十四岁，她还没有明白活着具体是怎么一回事，她竟然就要因为脱水而死去。

她抬起手，看见掌心里的汗水，洇满每一条掌纹，顺着纵横沟壑流下来，她的袖口湿透。是红色的，全部都是红色。她又在一片红色里去看自己的姐姐。她知道自己的五官跟姐姐的别无二致，细微的差别只是因为时间流动过她们身上的路程长短不一——她看着姐姐拥抱那个陌生的女人，好像就是隔着一段时间的裂缝，看着自己在那个人耳边喃喃细语。

她匆匆地转身，连滚带爬地冲出了酒吧大门。

她的脚步如此之快，踩在自己的鞋带上甚至来不及把自己绊倒就又重新抬起来。

但她的心脏跳得还要更快，“咚咚”“咚咚”。她紧闭双唇，捂住耳朵，就差闭上眼睛。她多么害怕留任何一个出口让心脏得了可乘之机。

当天晚上，她在洗澡的时候又想起金容仙的脸。水柱打下来，流过她少女薄薄的胸脯和窄窄的腰身。她又想到金容仙裹着汗水浮动的腰腹，皱起的眉尖上挑的痛苦和姐姐在她身体上游动的双手。

热水打下来，文星伊的身体颤抖着发烫。她无意识地将持着淋浴头的手移向下身，水柱打在她从未多加关注的器官上。

她的阴蒂，她的性器官。她陌生的性器官正因一个陌生的女人而苏醒。温热的水柱持续不断地冲击在阴蒂上，她感到一种奇妙的，如隔靴搔痒一般的快感。好像有一个吸了水的海绵在她的身体里面，正不断地发胀，从里面把她的身体往上顶。这快感是细微的，但却不断地堆叠起来，一层一层，在她的身体里面摇摆着，使她头皮一寸一寸地揪紧，被拧紧了的一条神经，是她的引线，它即将、它即将——

它终于爆炸了。

文星伊不受控制地抽动着，堆叠到尽头的快感在她的颤抖里一点一点地消散。她大口地喘气，慢慢地并拢不知不觉张开的双腿。

这是很普通的一天。文星伊十四岁的一天。这一天，她因为金容仙学会了自慰。而在这之后，她将无数次地为金容仙自慰。


End file.
